herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Valentine
Catarina "Cat" Valentine is one of the main characters from Victorious. Her favorite animals are penguins, her favorite show is Sesame Street, and her favorite food is broccoli. She has a crush on Robbie Shapiro, although it rarely shows it on the show. Cat is very naive and dim-witted, and rarely understands what her friends are saying (Ex. "I had a dream. Kids tried to eat me."). Her best friend is Jade West. She was portrayed by Ariana Grande. Personality Though sweet and lovable, Cat is very idiotic, naive and air-headed. She is also extremely childish and hypersensitive, reduced to tears when she was scolded by Tori on board the plane as she was distracting Beck and Andre from completing their assignment. At the start of the series she was depicted as being practical and somewhat intelligent but quickly lost any book or street smarts near the end of series one and onward. Cat's remarkable stupidity make strangers perceive her as being somewhat mentally challenged, as shown when trying to find a hospital for Rex when she informed the receptionist of what injured Rex in the first place she confused Cat for being crazy and locked her in a padded room (ironically this was one of the few times Cat was correct about the situation but unfortunately could not explain it in time however she wasn't concerned or attempted to explain that she was sane as her naivety couldn't allow her to realise what others perceive of her). Cat is also revealed to be extremely dependent to technology, especially her phone. When Sikowitz placed a contest between the boys and the girls to see who could go the longest without their devices she was clearly the most weak-willed out of Tori and Jade, practically having to be restrained and once tried to tackle the entirety of her friend, including Jade, Robbie and Beck Her lack of common sense and intelligence actually make her dangerous towards her friends. While practising make-up and costume design on Tori she used industrial-grade glue (which is said to be like cement) on her face and once accidentally shaved Jade's eyebrows. Cat also has a tendency to say erratic and spontaneously weird things out loud even if they have have no significant meaning or interest nor add a valid point to her friends debates. Though the reason of her eccentric and idiotic nature has not been disclosed it is implied to have been genetic as her brother has said to have been very similar to her in terms of outrageousness however he is frankly disturbed with socially disagreeable traits such as having a bag of mannequin heads in the trunk of his car. Though Cat has never truly displayed ill will on others there have been moments when she has been hostile, aggressive and has wished harm on people. She attacked Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre while they were trying to restrain her as to stop reaching her phone and once punched Tori in the face when she kissed her boyfriend. She once threw a chair at a wall when she discovered that Robbie was going to a dance with someone beside her and after being persuaded to tell her new boyfriend that she wasn't really blonde by Tori then later being rejected by the latter because of her natural hair colour Cat later wished that something bad would happen to Tori but later follows up by saying "nothing too bad just something to ruin your weekend". Despite her dimwittedness, Cat is revealed to be an extremely talented stage actor and singer. She also proves to be very skilled with make-up and costume design but this was overshadowed by how she used extremely adhesive glue on Tori's face. Gallery imageeeeee.jpg siiu.jpg Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Titular Category:Inconclusive Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Teenagers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals